


Hotel Hell: S02 E11 – The Smoke-Eater Inn

by forgetmenotjimmy



Series: The Smoke-Eater Inn [2]
Category: Chicago Fire, Hotel Hell RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Arguing, Benny's Terrible Exes, Canonical Character Death, Chief Dad, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Relationships, M/M, Moody Kelly, Screenplay/Script Format, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: “Tonight on Hotel Hell: I’m here in the Windy City to help Jennifer and her son, Kelly, keep their beautiful converted-firehouse inn open. Although Jennifer and her ex-husband Benny bought and ran the place for years, after their divorce, Benny lead a string of exes back to the place and some of them…stuck around.Jennifer is doing her best in front of house with dwindling resources and Kelly stepped in as head chef, battling with the interfering and bizarre business ideas from his father’s lovers. Whilst best friends Leslie and Matt are trying their best to keep the place running, it seems that the evil step mothers are doing their all to tear it down.”





	1. PART ONE

HOTEL HELL

SEASON TWO: EPISODE ELEVEN: PART ONE

MONTAGE:

“I live here!” A woman screams at some guests who recoil with shock; a talking head explained: “they’re like living ghosts haunting the place”, another woman shrieks “he loved me the most!”. A young blond man deadpans: “there have been…” a shot of a woman throwing something across the room at a Reception desk, the blond man behind it jumps in surprise, “incidents.” The man finished. “They don’t respect the customers and they don’t respect the staff.” A young, Latina woman snaps angrily. Another woman explains over footage of a chef shouting at someone. “He’s so angry all the time and because he’s the owner’s son, he gets away with it.” A tired-looking woman says into camera. “It’s a living Hell.”

TITLE CREDITS

INTRO:

Shots of the town, inn and owners at work.

RAMSEY (VO):

Nestled in the beautiful small town of Galena, Illinois, the Smoke-Eater Inn is a converted firehouse bought by retired firefighter Benny Severide and his then wife Jennifer. Their son, Kelly, grew up there and even after the divorce, Jennifer and Kenny remain at the inn as General Manager and Head Chef respectively.

Talking head: Jennifer Sheridan - Ex #1 – General Manager

JENNIFER (sarcastically, using air quotes)

After the divorce, Benny went to ‘find himself’. Not sure if he managed that but he did find several partners.

Talking head: April Nolan – Ex #2 – Events Manager

APRIL (smiling nostalgically)

I met Benny at O’Hare. We were both waiting for a delayed flight to Phoenix. We never ended up catching that flight.

Cut to a shot of April straightening a teenage girl’s hair.

APRIL (VO)

Together we had my daughter Katie, who’s just about to graduate high school. She’s going to culinary school.

Talking head: April Nolan

APRIL (CONT, scowling)

It would have been nice if _someone _had agreed to give her some kitchen experience to help with her application.

Talking head: Kelly Severide – Head Chef

KELLY

Look, I don’t have anything against Katie or her mom-

Cut to shots of the kitchen staff at work.

KELLY (VO)

-but we’re dealing with too many disruptions and changes of personnel as it is. I don’t have time for amateurs in my kitchen.

Talking head: Kelly Severide

KELLY (CONT, shrugs)

Yeah, I could be as good as Ramsey, you know if I’d been classically trained or whatever. I don’t see anything he could find wrong with my food.

Talking head: Penelope Slaughter-Mason – Ex # 4 – Spa owner

PENELOPE (with an overly annunciating and melodic voice)

Oh honey, the food they make in that kitchen is horrible. It’s slop, just meat and sauce, nothing green, nothing healthy!

PENELOPE (CONT, shaking head sadly)

I’ve told him many times what people in this town want, but he’s as stubborn as his father.

INTERVIEWER

“And what do they want?”

Talking head #5: Beth Simmons - Ex #3 – Live-in Ex 

BETH (snarkily)

New Age crap. That’s all Penelope is: candles and therapies and vegetable tea.

INTERVIEWER (V.O)

[unintelligible]

Beth shakes her head.

BETH

No, she’s not the real problem, her shtick is easy enough to ignore. It’s April Nolan that’s the problem.

Clip of April organising the wait staff in the dining room.

APRIL

No! Not there!

She yells across the room at Otis, who freezes. April stalks over and ‘corrects’ what Otis had been doing.

BETH (VO)

Always bossing everyone around like she’s the bloody Queen of Sheba – it’s pathetic.

Talking head: Beth Simmons

BETH (incredulously)

My role? Prisoner.

Talking head: April Nolan

April flicks some hair out of her face and shrugs.

APRIL:

I loved Benny but I never trusted him with my kid’s college fund. That’s what you get.

Talking head: Beth Simmons: 

BETH (enraged)

She said what? That’s rich. She’s one failed disco night from joining me.

Talking head: Matt Casey – Front Desk

MATT (tactfully)

Things are tense. We’re hoping Mr Ramsey can knock some heads together.

A shot of the exes arguing plays under his response to an unheard question.

MATT (VO)

The worst?

Talking Head: Matt Casey

He looks nervous.

Talking head: Gabby Dawson – Wait Staff

GABBY (flatly, without hesitation)

April.

Talking heads: Christopher Herrmann and Randy ‘Mouch’ McHolland – Bartenders

HERRMANN (with a grimace)

Beth. Such a downer.

Mouch considers and shrugs.

MOUCH

Can you blame her?

Herrmann thinks for a moment and then sighs in agreement.

HERRMANN

To be honest, none of them really belong here. They’re like living ghosts haunting the place.

Mouch nods.

Talking head: Matt Casey

MATT (stalling)

Uhh…

MONTAGE:

The exes’ talking heads naming each other as most annoying. Then a shot of Penelope smiling suggestively as she strolls past the front desk where Matt is trying to avoid eye contact with her, followed by a shot of April snapping instructions at him.

Talking head: Matt Casey

MATT (sighs)

I like Jennifer the most? Let’s just leave it at that.

EXT. Ramsey driving through the town.

RAMSEY

Beautiful place – typical small American town.

Pulling up to the inn, he clicks his teeth.

RAMSEY (CONT.)

Well this place has seen better days.

EXT. FRONT OF THE INN 

Close ups on the building show the faded paint on the sign, the raggedness of the American flag flapping limply in the breeze and the peeling letters on the dated window display.

RAMSEY (CONT.)

Let’s see how the inside has fared.

INT. INN RECEPTION

Matt is at the desk and he comes out from behind it to shake Ramsey’s hand.

MATT

Mr Ramsey, welcome to the Smoke-Eater Inn.

RAMSEY

Thank you, Gordon please.

MATT

My name’s Matt, can I help you with your bag?

RAMSEY

Ta.

Ramsey looks around as he follows Matt to the desk.

RAMSEY

When did they buy this place?

MATT

‘78 I think.

RAMSEY

I take it they haven’t decorated since then?

APRIL (off-screen)

Not for lack of trying!

April sweeps into view, laughing loudly. Ramsey turns to greet her.

RAMSEY

You must be Jennifer.

April laughs again, louder.

APRIL

Oh no, I’m April Nolan.

She holds her hand out, palm down, but Ramsey doesn’t take the hint and shakes it.

RAMSEY

April, and what do you do?

APRIL

I’m the Events Coordinator and all round manager. I help out wherever they need help. Which is everywhere.

Ramsey laughs awkwardly and April gently hip-bumps Matt out of the way of the ancient desktop.

APRIL

Matt, sweetie, which room did you put Mr Ramsey in?

MATT

The Chief’s Suite.

He smiles at Ramsey.

MATT (CONT.)

It’s one of our best rooms.

APRIL

But not _the _best. That’s the High Rise Suite.

Matt stares at her for a moment before lowering his voice.

MATT

I haven’t that one made up.

April gives Ramsey a ‘what can you do’ look and puts her hand on her hips. She is interrupted, however, by a coo from across the room.

PENELOPE

What’s a fine-looking man like you doing in a dump like this?

Penelope sashays up as April snorts.

APRIL

Don’t bother the man, Penelope.

PENELOPE (airily)

Perhaps April, if you weren’t shrieking, he would be more relaxed.

She places her palms together and bows slightly.

PENELOPE (CONT.)

Namastay. I am Penelope, welcome to the Smoke-Eater Inn and Spa.

Hesitantly, Ramsey returns the gesture.

RAMSEY

Ah, you have a spa as well? What kind of services do you offer?

Penelope moves closer than Ramsey seems comfortable with, April and Matt watching in the background.

PENELOPE

Oh the usual fare: waxing, acupuncture, beauty treatments and of course, massages.

April pushes past Matt to get out from behind the desk.

APRIL (faux-sweetly)

You can bore him later with your chakra talks, Pen. This way, Mr Ramsey.

Ramsey nods at Penelope before following. Penelope frowns delicately but recovers and flounces off. Matt picks up the desk phone.

MATT

Yeah, April’s taking him to the High Rise Suite. (A pause.) I tried but she wouldn’t listen. (Another pause.) Thanks.

INT. CORRIDOR – SECOND FLOOR

The corridor is carpeted with dated wallpaper.

APRIL

…and that’s why it’s the best room. If Benny hadn’t given me carte blanche to redecorate it, well, it would just be as old and tired as the other rooms in this place.

RAMSEY

Is this the room that wasn’t prepared?

April comes to a door and lets them in.

INT. HIGH RISE SUITE – SECOND FLOOR

RAMSEY

Uh…wow.

The walls are painted bold colours with thick black outlines, a Cézanne hangs over the bed which is dressed with deep red covers and pink pillows. The curtains are laced and not quite long enough to reach to the floor.

APRIL (proudly)

Do you like it? It’s like every wall is a painting!

RAMSEY

Huh.

He sniffs and inspects the suite, swiping his finger along a side board.

RAMSEY (CONT.)

It’s very dusty.

APRIL (frowning)

Oh well, I’ll get Casey to give it a once-over.

Ramsey pulls back the bed covers.

APRIL (CONT.)

And change the sheets.

RAMSEY (VO from the en suite)

When was this room last cleaned?

APRIL

You know, I’m not sure. It’s Casey’s responsibility, I’ll have to ask him why he’s been neglecting his duties.

RAMSEY

Casey’s the housekeeper?

JENNIFER (Off-screen)

She means Matt.

Jennifer enters the room.

JENNIFER (CONT.)

Hi, I’m Jennifer, the General Manager.

She and Ramsey shake hands.

RAMSEY

Ah, you bought the place with Benny.

Jennifer nods as April crosses her arms angrily in the background.

JENNIFER

And we currently don’t have a housekeeper due to budget restrictions, which is why, Mr Ramsey, your room is just this way.

April scowls but doesn’t say anything as Ramsey follows Jennifer out.

INT. CHIEF’S SUIT – FIRST FLOOR

The room is more neutrally decorated, if dated. From Ramsey’s first glance, it is also properly cleaned and habitable.

JENNIFER (CONT.)

I apologise for that Mr Ramsey-

RAMSEY

Gordon, please.

JENNIFER (smiling)

Gordon. Sometimes April can hinder more than she helps.

RAMSEY

How long have you been without a housekeeper?

APRIL

Oh about 4 months – we had to close down the second floor because we simply didn’t have time to keep it serviceable.

RAMSEY

Couldn’t some of the other ladies have helped?

JENNIFER (grimacing)

Oh I asked, but they were all ‘unable’ for one reason or another. If you have any questions, just ring down to Reception and Matt’ll be happy to help.

RAMSEY (teasingly)

Not April?

Jennifer huffs a laugh and looks apologetic as she leaves. Ramsey looks around the room and shakes his head.

RAMSEY (CONT.)

I’ve not been here 10 minutes and it’s already a mad house. What’s next?

\--COMMERCIAL BREAK--

ACT 2:

MONTAGE: Shots of the inn and footage of the exes interacting.

RAMSEY (VO)

I’m at the Smoke-Eater Inn, trying to save this rustic place in a beautiful town from

being sunk by the harpies that haunt it.

INT. RECEPTION

The wait staff are gathered around the desk, quizzing Matt and Penelope.

OTIS

What was he like?

SHAY

Is it true he’s nicer in real life?

MATT (matter-of-factly)

You’ll see when he goes to lunch.

PENELOPE

Oh, he’s incredible. American men can be hot and all, but there’s nothing quite like British gentlemen, with their poise and dress sense and the smell!

OTIS

What does ‘British’ smell like?

April returns and scatters them.

APRIL

Get back to work! Lunch is soon!

She stops at the desk as they leave.

APRIL (CONT) (snapping at Matt)

Don’t you have some rooms to clean? What do we pay you for anyway? Standing around chatting when some of us are trying to save this place!

Gabby glances over just before she leaves but Matt shakes his head at her, expression closed off. Penelope sighs as she watches April storm off into the dining room.

PENELOPE

This will be fun, no?

Matt gives a non-committal hum.

INT. DINING ROOM – FIRST FLOOR

A blonde waitress greets Ramsey.

SHAY

Hi, my name is Shay, I’m the Head Waitress. Let me show you to your table.

RAMSEY

Nice to meet you Shay.

He points to a framed photograph on the wall.

RAMSEY (jokingly)

Says here that this is the Head Waiter.

Close up of the photograph: a young, blond man in a waiter’s uniform smiles at the camera. The Caption reads: Andrew Darden, Head Waiter.

SHAY (sadly)

That’s Andy. He was the Head Waiter before me. He was really special. He died last year.

RAMSEY

I’m sorry to hear that.

SHAY (shaking herself and smiling)

Ready to eat?

Ramsey is led through a large but dated dining room. There are a few other diners and other wait staff hovering in the background.

RAMSEY (VO)

So far the rooms are outdated and just this side of hospitable and customer service is confused. Hopefully, the food is better.

Ramsey looks at the menu.

RAMSEY

I’ll have the steak and the seabass. Can you recommend anything?

SHAY

Folks seem to like the special chicken burger.

RAMSEY

Sounds good, alright, those three then, thank you.

Shay collects his menu and smiles.

INT – KITCHEN

The pass is already hot, bright lights shining on the polished steel counter top. Kelly is frying something as Shay comes in. She hands over the ticket.

SHAY

It’s Ramsey’s.

Kelly nods.

KELLY

1 steak, 1 seabass and 1 chicken burger. Come on, let’s knock it out of the park!

MONTAGE: the chefs cooking, Kelly directing the pass in between cooking himself and Ramsey tasting the dishes.

RAMSEY (VO)

The steak isn’t anything special, a little bland. The seabass is quite nice, an interesting twist added to the lemon butter sauce. But the standout dish is the recommended chicken burger, cooked and seasoned well.

Ramsey wipes his mouth with the napkin and then rubs his hands together. Gabby takes his dessert order.

GABBY

Hi, I’m Gabby. What would you like for dessert?

RAMSEY

I’ll have the chocolate cake.

GABBY

Good choice.

Gabby takes his menu and Ramsey leans forward on his elbows.

RAMSEY

So, what do you think is wrong with the inn?

GABBY (lowering her voice)

Well the décor needs updating and some people can cause problems.

RAMSEY (joking)

I won’t tell if you won’t.

GABBY (snarking)

Well, the ‘month’ can be a dragon and the ‘Road Racer’ is just awkward.

RAMSEY (nodding)

Ah, and do you think many people would agree with you?

GABBY (snorting)

Pretty much everyone.

She turns and calls to another waiter.

GABBY (Cont.)

Hey Otis, who’s the main problem here?

OTIS

Oh, April and Penelope, for sure. Beth’s moody by she never starts anything.

RAMSEY

Beth?

GABBY

You haven’t met her yet?

OTIS (gleefully)

Ex number 3.

Otis’ eyes widen and he nudges Gabby. The camera swings around to show April entering the dining room.

OTIS (Cont)

Nice meeting you, sir. Good day.

Otis scurries away. Gabby smiles briefly before leaving. April eyes the servers before smiling widely at Ramsey.

APRIL

How are you enjoying your meal so far? Because some customers complain about the quality of the cooking and I’ve been telling Kelly for years to let my Katie help out. She’s going to culinary school in the fall and-

RAMSEY (interrupting)

Well, I haven’t finished my meal, so when I have I’ll debrief with everyone and share my feedback.

APRIL (smiling sweetly)

Of course.

April half-bows as she moves over to the cashier’s register. Her voice is quiet but picked up by the microphones.

APRIL (CONT)

Has he liked anything?

SHAY

He said the special was cooked really well.

APRIL (in surprise)

He did? Are you sure it’s Kelly cooking in there?

Shay shrugs neutrally and tries to look busy. Gabby brings Ramsey his cake.

RAMSEY

It looks a bit sad.

Ramsey tilts the plate for the camera to show the thin slice of cake with no decoration, the ice cream running quickly to the bottom of the plate.

RAMSEY

The ice cream seems a bit thin.

He tastes it.

RAMSEY (CONT)

Decent, but nothing to write home about.

Ramsey stands.

RAMSEY (CONT)

Should be interesting to meet the chef who made such a hit and miss menu.

INT. KITCHEN

Jennifer, April, Ramsey, Kelly and the other chefs are gathered around. Ramsey and Kelly shake hands. Ramsey gives his feedback to a sullen Kelly and a nervous-looking crew.

RAMSEY

Who cooked the special?

Kelly nods to a young chef at the back.

KELLY

Mills.

RAMSEY

Well done, it was inventive and well-cooked. How long have you been a chef?

MILLS (glancing at Kelly)

Well, I’ve only been working in this kitchen for a month or two, but I learned how to cook in my mom’s restaurant. Henry’s, it’s across town.

APRIL

My Katie’s spent some time cooking there. You should try her dishes-

KELLY

If you don’t mind, this conversation doesn’t concern you.

APRIL (offended)

Excuse me. I am a very important member of the team and if only people would listen to my sugg-

KELLY (dismissively)

Whatever.

JENNIFER

I think we should listen to Chef Ramsey’s advice.

Everyone turns to Ramsey. He looks around and seems to come to a decision.

RAMSEY

Right, I need to have a talk with the owners. (to Jennifer) Is there somewhere we can go?

She nods and as they leave, the camera catches April’s scowl.

EXT. BACK PATIO

It is late afternoon. Ramsey sits with Kelly and Jennifer at a small table.

RAMSEY

Jennifer, maybe you can talk me through how all of this chaos came about.

JENNIFER (nostalgically)

As you know Benny and I bought this place when Kelly was a kid. We refurbished it, ran it, poured so love into it. But then my and Benny’s relationship broke down and he left me running the place and taking care of this one. I wouldn’t have got through it without the help of our firefighter family. Benny’s old colleagues: Mills and Boden.

Shots of photos of a Jennifer with two well-built men, then a few with them carrying young Kelly on their shoulders.

RAMSEY

Okay, so what’s the story with the hanger’s on?

JENNIFER

Well, Benny’s name is the only one on the deeds so technically he still owns the building and gets final say on how things are done. Sometimes when one of his new relationships ends he ‘drops them off’.

RAMSEY (frowning)

Like a day care centre?

Kelly snorts and shrugs.

RAMSEY (CONT)

But what? Is it in apology?

JENNIFER (sighing)

You’d have to ask him that, but I guess you’re in the right ballpark. Benny can be thoughtful and sweet but he doesn’t usually think things through.

RAMSEY

Bloody Hell. So is that what you think is wrong with this place? Benny’s decision making?

JENNIFER

Essentially yes. I don’t have the authority to properly manage all of the ‘personalities’ here. Also the décor could use updating.

KELLY

You don’t say.

RAMSEY

Well, that I can definitely help you with. What about Benny? Does he live close?

JENNIFER

When he’s not travelling, he has a place in the next town.

RAMSEY

I’ll see if I can speak with him, help get through to him that things can’t go on like this.

Kelly scoffed but Jennifer cowed him with a look.

JENNIFER

We’d be so grateful for any help you could give us.

EXT. FRONT OF THE INN

RAMSEY (VO)

We couldn’t get through to Benny so we left him a message. For now, I will observe how the inn functions normally, to get a better idea of how bad the problems are. But first, I suppose I better try the spa.

INT. RECEPTION AREA

Ramsey is standing at Penelope’s little desk.

RAMSEY

So, what can you recommend?

PENELOPE

Well, for a man with such an important job, I’d suggest the deep tissue massage.

RAMSEY (warily)

I was thinking more along the lines of a facial treatment. (he jokes and points to his face) Sort out this look.

PENELOPE (tutting)

There’s nothing wrong with a few wrinkles, it’s a sign of experience. Though I suppose it doesn’t hurt to take care of your skin. It’s what I keep telling Matt (raising her voice) you won’t look 21 forever!

The camera pans over to the Reception desk where Matt is pretending to ignore them. Cuts back to Penelope.

PENELOPE (CONT)

Well, right this way.

INT. TREATMENT ROOM – FIRST FLOOR

It’s a small room with a massage bed shoved into a corner and a recliner squeezed alongside it. Ramsey hunches his shoulders, taking it in.

PENELOPE (CONT)

This is the only space I could wrangle from dear Jennifer. I only hope that once you enjoy the experience, you’ll be able to convince her to let me expand.

Ramsey makes a noncommittal noise.

PENELOPE (CONT)

So, how about a Thai massage? We have clothes you can change into.

Montage: Ramsey stripping and putting on loose fitting pyjamas, and being pulled into painful-looking positions by a petite but strong Penelope. Peaceful panpipe music plays in the background. When it’s over, Ramsey thanks Penelope and leaves, looking a little stiff.

INT – RECEPTION – FIRST FLOOR

RAMSEY

So how many people has she really treated?

MATT (hedging)

I really couldn’t say.

RAMSEY (massaging a shoulder)

Ball park.

MATT

Well, in the year she’s been here, I’d say she’s had about 30 customers.

RAMSEY

All friends from yoga class?

Matt shrugs and Ramsey groans, bending over and stretching. Matt frowns.

MATT

Do you need an ice pack?

RAMSEY (rolling up)

I need a chiropractor.

MATT

Well, if you want a hiding place, let me know.

Ramsey cocks his head, questioningly.

MATT (CONT)

I mean they all know which room is yours.

INT. – LAUNDRY ROOM – FIRST FLOOR

It is well sized room with a few beat up washers and dryers, some clothes horses, a clothes steamer and a few armchairs. A Battlestar Galactica poster hangs above a mini fridge. Matt takes two bottles of water from the fridge. They sit in the chairs.

MATT

Sometimes the staff come and hang out here when its quiet, or they need a break from…everything.

RAMSEY

Do you think peace can be brokered between the exes?

MATT

I think so. It’s not easy to be constantly surrounded by reminders of… (he makes a vague hand gesture) add to that the money troubles and everyone’s just on edge all the time.

RAMSEY

So if business was good and some hearts were mended, things would be better?

MATT (sadly)

Easier said than done.

The door opens and two boys pile into the room chattering. One is a pre-teen and the other a few years younger. They see Ramsey and speak over each other.

SAM

Are you Gordon Ramsey?

JOHN

You don’t look scary!

SAM

Are you going to kick us out?

MATT (to Ramsey)

John and Sam. Beth’s sons.

Ramsey stands and shakes the boys’ hands, to their bemusement.

RAMSEY

I’m here to help the inn. I’m not here to kick anybody out.

MATT

They live here with their mother.

RAMSEY

In the inn?

MATT

On the second floor. Moved in about 6 months ago.

RAMSEY (incredulously)

This place!

Matt shrugs before going to help the boys with their homework, Ramsey looking on.

RAMSEY (VO)

The more I learn about this inn – the more absurd it seems. A little later, I finally meet the 3rd and final ex.

INT. INN - SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR

Ramsey is standing opposite a middle-aged woman with the same dark hair as her sons. She looks like she’d rather be anywhere else.

BETH

I met Benny in line at the bank of all places. He seemed nice, charming and thoughtful. We dated for almost a year before he moved in. He was so good with the boys that I didn’t think anything of letting him into our lives. At first…At first it was perfect, then came the arguments, the debts. Talking to the others here, apparently that wasn’t reserved just for lucky old me.

RAMSEY

Why did you move here?

BETH

None of my family could take us in and we don’t pay anything here. It’s hard, but it’s better than the street.

RAMSEY

How did the boys take everything?

BETH (worried)

They were very upset at first and being here isn’t good for them, but they’re kids, they bounce back.

RAMSEY

They seem happy enough.

BETH

Kelly and Jennifer have really looked after us. I am so grateful to them.

MONTAGE: shots of Kelly playing with the boys in the parking lot and Jennifer and Beth chatting over coffee.

RAMSEY

What do you think is the main problem with the inn?

BETH

April Nolan. She forces her terrible ideas on everyone and stops the staff doing their jobs properly which is funny because she’s the least experienced of everyone here.

RAMSEY

Thank you for sharing your story with me. I hope I can help solve some of these problems.

BETH (sceptically)

Good luck.

INT. DINING ROOM

Ramsey remains in the background during dinner service, watching April flex her meagre authority whilst Jennifer is on the front desk. She interrupts servers as they’re talking to customers, intercepts dishes as they’re being brought out, bothers the bar staff and causes some customers to look at her incredulously. At the bar, Ramsey speaks to one of the bar tenders.

RAMSEY

Is she always like this?

MOUCH (shrugging)

Pretty much.

Behind him, Herrmann snorts.

INT. KITCHEN

Kelly is running the kitchen smoothly, communicating effectively. He runs the pass, only pausing to pick up some slack on one of the stations.

INT. DINING ROOM

Penelope walks in, holding flyers and pitching her products to diners. Ramsey watches open-mouthed as Shay tries to usher her away. April sees and joins in the mix, the cameras go over and pick up the beginnings of an argument.

PENELOPE

I work here too! You don’t have a monopoly on customers, April! Even though you act like it.

SHAY (quickly)

Can we take this somewhere else?

APRIL

Excuse me! I work harder than anyone to bring in business! You turn people off by trying to shove New Age crap down-

PENELOPE (raising her voice)

I don’t want to raise my voice April, but I will not let you insult my business and my identity.

APRIL

Please!

PENELOPE

Especially as it is _you _who has no taste.

A customer from a table behind Penelope interrupts.

CUSTOMER

Excuse me, but we’re trying to have a meal here.

PENELOPE (glancing at his plate)

Of course you ordered the pork.

The customer looks confused and offended.

SHAY

Alright, thank you Penelope. How about you leave your flyers at the Reception Desk and customers can take them when they’re leaving?

Penelope looks around and seems to notice the audience.

PENELOPE

Fine. I’ll leave them for those enlightened enough to take them.

Penelope leaves and April addresses the wait staff.

APRIL

Back to work!

The camera switches between the serves returning to work, Gabby rolls her eyes across the room.

EXT. KITCHEN EXIT

Ramsey ducks out and confides to the camera.

RAMSEY

Woah, that was intense. It’s one thing to hear about the tension between the exes and quite another to see it first-hand. You can see how disruptive this is for the customers and the staff.

Ramsey pulls on the hem of his chef’s smock.

RAMSEY (CONT)

This is going to be an even greater challenge than I thought. I just hope I can help or a lot of people might lose this place.

\--COMMERCIAL BREAK--

INT. Guest room

Ramsey leads Jennifer, Kelly, April, Penelope and Beth into a guest room. There is a small collection of guests there and an air of tension. Ramsey addresses the guests.

RAMSEY

Thank you for coming. I’m sure all of the inn’s associates will be very interested to hear your feedback.

CUSTOMER #1

Well, me and my wife were going to dinner when this lady-

The man pointed at Penelope, who looked back expectantly.

CUSTOMER #1 (CONT)

-came up to us and started peddling her spa treatments and it was a bit annoying.

CUSTOMER #2 (agreeing)

We did feel a bit pressured.

PENELOPE

I apologise if you weren’t open-minded enough to explore your spiritual potential through-

APRIL

Oh don’t bore us, Penelope!

RAMSEY (interrupting Penelope’s retort)

Okay, let’s move on!

April looks smugly at Penelope, though she soon loses the expression as the next customers start talking.

CUSTOMER #3

Well, we were having dinner when you-

Customer #3 points at April.

CUSTOMER #3 (CONT)

-began speaking really rudely to our server. She was doing fine and you said she needed to work faster.

CUSTOMER #4

We noticed you criticising all of the wait staff. A lot. Excessively really.

APRIL

I would call it constructive criticism and you would not believe how much stupidity I have to put up with.

CUSTOMER #4

Our server was very professional and personable; we have no complaints about them.

The other customers nod in agreement.

APRIL

Well, that’s your opinion.

Close up on Ramsey’s wince.

CUSTOMER #5

Well, actually we noticed the same thing. We were checking in and you came in and started telling the guy he was doing it wrong.

APRIL

Because he was doing it wrong! Again, I was just helping where help is needed.

CUSTOMER #5

He didn’t seem to need your help.

APRIL

Oh trust me, I need to keep an eye on that one.

BETH (in agreement)

You don’t know the half of it.

JENNIFER (angrily)

Don’t start, Beth.

PENELOPE

I still don’t understand why you hold that against him. He’s an upstanding gentleman.

BETH (rolling her eyes)

Oh, go and cradle-rob somewhere else!

Shot of the guests looking between the two with a mixture of shock and lack of surprise.

PENELOPE (offended)

Excuse me?

RAMSEY

Ladies! Maybe you could save this argument until after the guests have left?

BETH (muttering)

I don’t have to suffer this.

Beth squeezes out of the room, April rolling her eyes and Penelope crossing her arms angrily. Ramsey addresses the guests.

RAMSEY

Thank you for this very valuable feedback.

JENNIFER

Thank you, we appreciate all your comments and suggestions.

APRIL

We really do.

Shots of the women eyeing each other angrily as they leave.

RAMSEY (VO)

We finally managed to get hold of Benny and not a moment too soon. I’m just dying to meet the man that started all of this.

EXT. BENNY’S HOUSE

Ramsey pulls into the driveway. A silver-haired man opens the door.

RAMSEY

Benny Severide?

They shake hands.

BENNY

Gordon, come in.

INT. KITCHEN

Ramset and Benny are sitting at the kitchen table.

RAMSEY

Tell me the history of the inn.

BENNY

I remember driving past the place before I retired and feeling sad that it was derelict. I was in the Fire Service over 20 years so it meant a lot to me. After an injury forced me into early retirement, me and Jen bought the place and made it our own. We had a lot of happy years there. Our divorce made it impossible for me to stay, I didn’t want Kelly to be more exposed to our fighting, so I left it to her. I try to visit as much as I can, but I trust Jen and Kelly to run it on a day-to-day basis.

RAMSEY (listening intently)

So you still view it as part-yours?

BENNY

Of course. I did buy the place after all. Those first few years I poured every bit of energy and love into it. There would be no inn without the work I did.

RAMSEY (nodding)

So where do the other partners come into it?

BENNY (sighing)

It’s been different reasons for each of them. April and Penelope needed spaces for their business ventures so I thought, why not give them a helping hand? And Beth and the boys need somewhere to crash for a while. The inn’s got lots of rooms.

RAMSEY (putting both hands on the table)

Very charitable. Are you aware of the problems between the women? The fighting, confusing the staff, disturbing customers?

BENNY (grimacing)

Jen may have mentioned something, but some fiction against the ladies isn’t the reason the inn is failing.

RAMSEY (frowned and prompted)

What do you think is the reason?

BENNY

The place needs updating and they need a proper website for the new age.

RAMSEY

Well, while I agree with you there, I think the mix of personalities in the Inn might also be a factor. I want for you to see it for yourself. Would you be able to come in tomorrow? I think it’s important.

BENNY (reluctantly)

Alright, I’ll come in.

They shake hands.

RAMSEY (VO)

Next time on Kitchen Nightmares!

Shot of Benny watching on a monitor as the exes argue, wincing as they rip into each other. Cut to Kelly looking moody at a table of sample dishes.

KELLY (shouting)

I just don’t see why we need to change anything!

Ramsey looks confused and annoyed. Cut to Ramsey holding a picture of Kelly, Matt and another young man.

SHAY (VO)

We all miss him, but it really got to Kelly.

Shot of Kelly pushing past Matt angrily.

SHAY (VO CONT)

Matt’s trying, but Kelly’s stubborn.

RAMSEY (VO)

If I can’t get through to Benny and Kelly can’t let go of his anger, there may be no saving this place.

END CREDITS

END OF EPISODE ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a combo of me loving Hotel Hell and wanting to experiment with a different style so: this monstrosity was born!  
Unbeta'd so let me know if you spot anything!  
Thanks for reading!  
:D


	2. PART TWO

HOTEL HELL

SEASON TWO: EPISODE TWELVE – SMOKEATER INN – PART TWO

RAMSEY (VO)

Last time on Kitchen Nightmares.

MONTAGE:

Shots of the previous episode; exes arguing in front of guests and trash talking each other in talking heads.

RAMSEY (CONT) (VO)

An inn at war with itself. Can the owner right his past wrongs?

Shots of Benny and the exes.

RAMSEY (CONT) (VO)

And even if he can, will it be enough in the face of a tragedy?

Shot of Kelly walking away from the new menu sample table, being watched warily by Matt and some others.

SHAY (VO)

Kelly’s stubborn. I’m not sure that any of us can get through to him. Matt’s trying but…

Shot of an old photo: Kelly, Matt and Andy, smiling at the camera.

SHAY (VO)

Some ghosts you can’t let go of.

TITLE CREDITS

RAMSEY (VO)

So far at the Smoke-Eater Inn, I’ve seen a lot of crazy antics and some genuinely trying to save it but after speaking with Benny, the elusive owner, I’m hoping that a demonstration of the inn’s dysfunction will persuade him to step in.

Shots of the exes, Kelly and Katie gathered in the dining room.

RAMSEY

It’s been brought to my attention, I mean it’s pretty obvious, that there is some dysfunction here and if we want this place to succeed, then we all need to be pulling in the same direction. So Jennifer, is there anything you would like to say to the others?

JENNIFER

Well, sometimes I feel like some people can lose sight of their role a little, overreach and upset the balance.

APRIL

And by ‘people’, you mean me?

JENNIFER

I didn’t say that-

APRIL

You don’t have to. I know what you all think of me. But I am trying my best to bring in business-

JENNIFER

We appreciate that-

Cut to Benny watching, cringing. Back to the exes.

PENELOPE (bored)

They’re just your friends from the PTA.

BETH

I don’t appreciate being bossed around my own home.

ARIL (not quite lowly enough)

I would be more ashamed to call it my home.

BETH

Hey!

KATIE (Embarrassed)

Mom!

April holds up her hands.

JENNIFER

Enough! This is exactly what Gordon is talking about.

APRIL

You think you’re in charge cos you were the first? News flash Jennifer: you were just the first one he left.

KATIE

MOM!

KELLY

You shut your mouth!

APRIL

You don’t scare me, Kelly.

KELLY

Can’t you see that you are the problem here?

APRIL

All I do is make suggestions that everyone else shoots down. You sit here and call me a problem when you won’t give your own sister a chance?

KATIE

Oh my God, mom! It’s fine!

Talking Head: Katie Nolan

KATIE (insistently)

I really don't mind not cooking here. I'm not sure how I'd like taking orders from my brother anyway!

INT. DINING ROOM

KELLY

I haven’t got any problem with Katie cooking in this kitchen after she’s been trained.

BETH (to April)

Would you really want her cooking here anyway?

KELLY

You bum off room and board from us and say *!%£ like that? You’re welcome to eat elsewhere, Beth.

PENELOPE

Now Kelly, let’s all calm down. I think everyone would benefit from meditation-

BETH

Oh shut up you kook!

PENELOPE

Excuse me!

Talking Head: Benny Severide

BENNY

I really had no idea it was this bad. (shakes head) I need to do something.

RAMSEY

Alright, alright!

Everyone quietens and listens to him.

RAMSEY (CONT)

I have a confession to make. Benny has been watching on the monitor.

Shot of everyone looking at each other in surprise. Benny enters.

BENNY

Well, I just want to apologise for all the trouble I’ve caused. I didn’t realise that things were this bad. And I’ve decided that…

\--COMMERCIAL BREAK--

INT. DINING ROOM

Everyone is looking at Benny. He rocks back on his heels before announcing.

BENNY

I will make things right.

Happy music plays. Shot of each exe’s reaction: satisfaction, incredulity and fatigue. Jennifer has tears in her eyes whereas Kelly looks sullen beside her.

Cut to Benny signing some papers.

RAMSEY (VO)

Benny agreed to sign the deed over to Jennifer with the caveat that Beth could stay as long as she needed to get back on her feet and Jennifer and April would work out a business agreement for the event managing of the inn.

Benny and Ramsey shake hands and Benny kisses Jennifer on the cheek before walking out.

BENNY (VO)

I feel confident that I’m leaving the place in safe hands.

EXT. FRONT OF THE INN

Benny touches the sign affectionately.

BENNY (CONT)(VO)

It’s time to let go.

Talking Head: Penelope Slaughter-Mason

PENELOPE (incredulously)

What do you mean I’m not going to have my spa anymore? That &$£*!

INT. JENNIFER’S OFFICE – security cam

Penelope barges into the little office, Jennifer turns in her chair and lowers her glasses.

PENELOPE

What is the meaning of this?

JENNIFER

Penelope, we don’t have the space for a spa right now. I would be happy to discuss stocking your products in the rooms if-

PENELOPE

I can’t believe this! After all the customers I’ve brought in?

JENNIFER (politely but firmly)

Excuse me, but which customers?

PENELOPE (huffing)

You! This is typical capitalist greed! You’ll regret this! I won’t come back, ever!

She turns and marches out of the room. Jennifer smiles a little before returning to her paperwork.

INT. RECEPTION

Penelope is packing the last of her things in a gym bag as Matt looks on. April comes in and Penelope turns on her.

PENELOPE

Happy are you?

APRIL (smiling)

Oh no, Penelope. I’m just devastated. What will we do without you?

Penelope swears and then struggles out of the front door with her massage table and a gym bag of products. Jangly music plays. She cuts one last dirty look before leaving, Matt pressing his lips together as April waves faux-sweetly. Once alone, Matt and April exchange a glance and she opens her mouth to say something but then shuts it again and leaves. Matt’s eyes find the camera and he shrugs.

INT. RECEPTION

Ramsey claps his hands together.

RAMSEY

Now that’s taken care of, my team can get to work renovating the dining room and guest rooms while I design a new, dynamic menu.

MONTAGE:

Shots of dining room, guest room and Ramsey cooking in the kitchen.

INT. FIRST FLOOR CORRIDOR, OUTSIDE THE CHIEF SUITE

The staff and exes gather at the door, looking excited. Ramsey goes to the front of the crowd.

RAMSEY

Are we ready?

EVERYONE

Yes!

Ramsey opens the door. Comparison shot of suite before and after. The walls have been repainted a soft cream, with polished wood furniture and new curtains and carpet.

JENNIFER

It’s beautiful!

ARPIL

Very tasteful.

The two women share a smile. Otis and Cruz fold their arms and nod mock-appreciatively in the background. Beth shrugs, unimpressed.

RAMSEY

What do you think Kelly?

KELLY (unenthusiastically)

It’s great.

Ramsey hears his lack of enthusiasm but doesn’t call him on it. Gabby sidles up to Matt, who is examining the new wardrobe.

GABBY

Cool, huh?

MATT

Oh yeah…

He glances at Kelly, who sees him looking and turns away dismissively. Gabby frowns at Matt, who is too busy looking sad.

RAMSEY (to everyone)

But this isn’t all!

INT. THE DINING ROOM

Everyone comes in and makes shocked faces. Comparison shots of the old dining room and the updated version: with polished wooden floors, new paint and tables and chairs. Ramsey explains the changes.

JENNIFER

This is just incredible.

APRIL

Amazing!

Tracking shot of a long table covered in dishes.

RAMSEY

And here are the samples from the new menu. We’ve got lemon sole, mac and cheese and of course Mills’ special chicken burger.

Everyone is tasting and enjoying except for Kelly, who is standing apart, arms crossed and scowling.

RAMSEY

Kelly, is there a problem?

KELLY

The old menu was fine; we don’t need all this stuff.

SHAY

Kelly!

KELLY

No!

People are starting to notice and watch Kelly.

KELLY (CONT)

It doesn’t need to change!

He leaves, Jennifer following.

MATT (to Ramsey)

He just needs time to adjust.

SHAY

It’ll take more than that.

RAMSEY

What am I missing?

Matt and Shay exchange a look.

Talking Head: Matt Casey

MATT (after a long hesitation he says shortly)

Kelly thinks I killed his best friend.

Talking Head: Kelly Severide

KELLY

I don’t think so, I _know_ it’s his fault. Andy was the heart and soul of this place-

Cut to photo of Andy, smiling.

KELLY (CONT) (VO)

-and I am going to stay true to his memory, even if everyone else here has forgotten!

\--COMMERCIAL BREAK--

EXT. FRONT OF THE INN

The flag waves limply in the breeze.

MONTAGE: photos of Kelly and Andy as children; playing soccer, climbing trees, playing video games.

JENNIFER (VO)

Andy started working here around the same time as Kelly did. They’d known each other since kindergarten. For a few years they were almost inseparable, like twins.

Talking head: Jennifer Sheridan

JENNIFER (CONT) (smiling nostalgically)

They would come back here after school and ‘help’ the servers or Connie turn down the rooms.

MONTAGE: photos of Kelly and Andy with previous staff, grinning mischievously; then photos of them as teenagers in uniforms themselves, looking more serious.

Talking Head: Matt Casey

MATT (smiling sadly)

I met Kelly and Andy at high school. They were really nice to me.

Talking Head: Leslie Shay

SHAY

They were best friends. The three of them really brought the place together.

MONTAGE: photos of Kelly, Andy and Matt in their roles, looking fresh-faced and eager.

SHAY (CONT)(VO)

Kelly in the kitchen, Andy in the dining room and Matt on the front desk. It worked. This place, it was just full of energy and laughter.

Talking Head: Matt Casey

MATT (sadly)

That summer we graduated high school was the happiest time I can remember. (Sighs)

Cut to photo of Matt, Kelly and Andy shirtless by a lake, arms thrown around each other and mid-laugh.

Talking Heads Joe Cruz and Brian ‘Otis’ Zvonecek

JOE

Those three were such a squad. All of them so close.

OTIS

Especially since Matt and Kelly were dating.

JOE

What? No, they weren’t!

OTIS (hitting Joe’s arm insistently)

They so were! Did you not see the longing looks?

Photo of a candid group shot; Kelly talking to Shay and Matt looking at them, expression soft.

JOE (VO)

No way were they together and hiding it, neither of those boys can lie to save their lives.

Cut back to Joe looking at Otis with an ‘am I right?’ expression. Otis concedes the point reluctantly.

OTIS (to the camera)

Okay, so there was no official confirmation, but there was definitely tension.

Joe seems to consider that and nods.

Talking Head: Leslie Shay 

SHAY (cryptically)

You'd have to ask them.

Talking Head: Kelly Severide

KELLY

None of your business! Who told you that?

Talking Head: Matt Casey

MATT (blushing)

Oh, uh, I don’t know what you mean…

Talking Head: Jennifer Sheridan

JENNIFER

I wouldn’t be surprised, though I would have hoped he would have told me. (sighs) Those days seem so far away now.

Talking Head: Matt Casey

MATT (tensely)

Last summer we were all back home from college and we went out one night.

I was still 20 then, so I was the designated driver.

Talking Head: Kelly Severide

KELLY (angrily)

Matt was the responsible one. He was the driver, the only one who wasn’t drunk, how is it not his fault?

Talking Head: Matt Casey

MATT

The road was wet. It had rained earlier that night and…this truck it swerved into our lane and I…

He trails off and swallows.

MATT (CONT) (hoarsely)

Sorry, I…

He fumbles with his mic and makes to leave.

INT. DINING ROOM

Shay and Ramsey stand in front of Andy’s picture.

SHAY (sadly)

Andy wasn’t wearing his seatbelt. Matt and Kelly were. It’s that simple.

But Andy was like Kelly’s brother, for years so…it’s all a bit of a mess.

RAMSEY

Kelly never got past it? He’s been holding this grudge for a year?

SHAY

Andy is everywhere in this inn, kind of hard to not think of him all the time. Kelly dropped out of his course to come back and work here full time. Matt stopped his builder’s apprenticeship and works here every hour of the day but they never talk. Hardly even see each other.

Close up of Andy’s picture.

SHAY (CONT)

Sometimes it feels like he was the life and soul of this place and without him…

RAMSEY

Well, we can’t relaunch until Kelly’s on board, so he’s going to have to face these festering emotions.

INT. LAUNDRY ROOM

Ramsey and Matt are sitting on the couch; Matt is perched on the end, hands curled into fists on his knees.

MATT (not looking at Ramsey)

It’s just hard: to come in everyday knowing he doesn’t want me here.

RAMSEY

He’s still grieving, angry, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t still care about you.

MATT (sighs)

Yeah. I just, I don’t know how much longer I can do this.

RAMSEY

Leslie was telling me how hard you work. You were doing an apprenticeship before…?

MATT

Yeah, I was doing the odd shift here and there when they needed it but after the accident… It didn’t feel right, not being here. And I knew it would take time for, everyone, to move on…but… (grimaces).

RAMSEY (nodding)

Maybe it’s time you and Kelly clear the air. Would you be up for that?

MATT

Yeah, yeah we need to talk.

EXT. BACK PATIO

Ramsey sits across from Kelly.

RAMSEY (VO)

But is the son more stubborn than the father?

Ramsey addresses Kelly carefully.

RAMSEY (CONT)

I don’t want to step on any toes here, but you must see that changes are needed just to give this place a shot in the arm. To give it a boost for the relaunch.

KELLY (shrugs)

I guess.

RAMSEY

I am sorry to hear what happened to your friend, but I think you need to think about what will happen to your other friends.

Matt walks up to the table and sits. Kelly is visibly annoyed.

RAMSEY

I’ll leave you two to talk.

Ramsey leaves.

KELLY (standoffishly)

You wanna talk? Then talk.

MATT (tiredly)

I don’t want to fight. If you want me to go-

KELLY

Yeah that’d be nice.

MATT (firmly)

No, I meant: leave the inn. I only stayed because I wanted to help out and because of all the good memories, but it’s making it more difficult for you to move on then, I’ll go.

Kelly doesn't say anything, jaw tight as he looks out at the garden.

MATT (CONT) (voice wavering)

Kelly?

KELLY (teeth gritted)

Every time I look at you I see him and I remember he’s not here anymore. _Why_ he’s not here anymore.

Matt stares at Kelly, who refuses to look at him, for a long moment. Then he nods once.

MATT (voice cracking)

Joe can cover the front desk. I’ll go and... tell your mom.

Sad music plays. He stands up, pauses for a moment and then leaves. Kelly lets out a long breath and rubs his forehead.

RAMSEY (VO)

Well, that could have gone a lot better.

INT. JENNIFER’S OFFICE – security cam

Jennifer and Matt are hugging; they don’t have mikes on. They pull back and Jennifer kisses Matt on the forehead, patting his shoulder as she says something. He ducks his head, nodding slightly.

INT. RECEPTION

Matt walks out of the doors without looking back.

INT. DINING ROOM

The wait and bar staff are gathered, prepping for dinner service. April is discussing seating with Shay when Jennifer comes in.

JENNIFER

Hello everyone, just a moment of your time.

They all stop and look at her.

JENNIFER (CONT)

Just to let you know that Matt has quit, effective immediately.

They all look shocked and confused.

JENNIFER

Joe, can you cover the front desk from tomorrow night?

JOE (hesitantly)

Uh, yeah, sure, no problem.

Jennifer nods gratefully as Gabby steps forward.

GABBY (worriedly)

Why did he quit?

JENNIFER (smiles sadly)

You’ll have to ask him, but please, don’t bombard him with questions.

She leaves and everyone looks at each other, speculating. Shay marches into the kitchen.

INT. KITCHEN

Kelly and the others are making final preparations for dinner.

SHAY

What the Hell, Kelly?

KELLY

What?

SHAY

Why didn’t you stop him?

KELLY (shrugging)

It’s his decision.

SHAY

He only left because he thought you didn’t want him to stay.

KELLY

Well he’d be right.

SHAY (shakily)

It wasn’t fair, what happened to Andy. But Kelly, you can’t throw away years of friendship because you’re still angry-

KELLY (sharply)

Drop it.

SHAY

You’re being an idiot and you better realize that before it’s too late.

Shay walks away and Kelly watches her, scowling and then shaking his head, going back to work.

EXT. FRONT OF INN – NIGHT

RAMSEY (VO)

Just when all hope seems lost though, I receive a call from the blue.

INT. RAMSEY’S CAR – NIGHT

He is on the phone.

RAMSEY (CONT)

Really? Yes, yes of course. Please, that would be a great help. Thank you. See you soon.

\--COMMERCIAL BREAK—

EXT. FRONT OF INN – DAY

RAMSEY (VO)

Last night an unexpected ally agreed to try and talk some sense to Kelly. Let’s hope this works.

INT. KITCHEN

Kelly and the others are prepping for the day. Kelly is slicing vegetables with a little too much force, Capp looking worried in the background. A middle-aged, well-built man enters.

BODEN

Kelly.

Kelly turns and sees him, putting down his knife.

BODEN (CONT)

You got a minute?

Kelly nods.

EXT. BACK PATIO

Boden and Kelly sit at the table.

BODEN

What’s this I hear about you turning your back on a brother?

KELLY (clenching his jaw)

I don’t know what you’re talking about.

BODEN

Kelly, I know what it is to lose people. Trust me, I have experienced it more times than I dare think about and there is no one way to cope with it. But the absolute worst thing you can do is cut yourself off from those you love you, who know what it is-

KELLY

I can’t talk to _him_ about this! Andy was our friend and Matt killed him!

BODEN (sternly)

Kelly Severide, you look at me.

Kelly reluctantly meets his eyes.

BODEN (CONT)

You cannot with good conscious blame this tragedy-

KELLY (angrily)

You weren’t there!

BODEN (calmly)

No, but I read the police report: Matt was completely sober, the road was wet, the truck swerved right in front of him and Andy wasn’t wearing his seatbelt, Kelly. The universe took one friend from you: don’t lose another due to bitterness.

KELLY

It’s not fair! Andy was…He had his whole life ahead of him.

BODEN

I know. But if he were here right now, I don’t know how impressed he’d be by the way you’re acting. You’re better than this Kelly.

There is a long pause as Kelly stares into the distance and thinks.

KELLY (sighs heavily)

Yeah, you’re right. I made, such a big mess of things.

Boden puts a hand on his shoulder.

BODEN

You know what you have to do.

Kelly sighs again and nods determinedly.

EXT. OUTSIDE MATT’S APARTMENT BUILDING

Kelly walks into the building.

INT. AT MATT’S DOOR

Kelly hesitates but then knocks. Matt opens the door, very surprised to see Kelly. He notices the camera crew but then turns all his attention on Kelly.

KELLY

I said: every time I look at you I see Andy.

Matt looks wary.

KELLY (CONT)

But the truth is, I see Andy wherever I look. I can’t go anywhere in that place without seeing him. Come back.

MATT

You sure?

KELLY

Yeah. I’ll, uh, I dunno I’ll get over it, I guess.

MATT (not convinced)

Will you?

Kelly looks down and takes a deep breath.

KELLY

I’m sorry, for what I said, it’s not your fault. I was so wrong and I’m sorry.

Please come back. I want you there.

MATT (tentative)

Yeah?

Kelly nods.

MATT

Okay.

KELLY (smiling)

Yeah?

MATT (smiling back)

Yeah.

RAMSEY (VO)

Well, not the most emotional of overtures but from what I’ve been told, it’s very in character for these two.

MONTAGE: Shots of customers being shown into the dining room and being checked in by a grinning Matt.

RAMSEY (CONT) (VO)

So onto the relaunch! The customers are loving the revamped rooms and updated menu…

MONTAGE: shots of the kitchen and dining room, taking orders and cooking; Jennifer and Ramsey speaking to happy customers.

RAMSEY (CONT) (VO)

…and it seems that everyone is now fully on board with the new programme.

April hovers but refrains from interfering, keeping her input minimal and within her purview.

Talking Head: Jennifer Sheridan

JENNIFER

I love everything Gordon has done. My home and my family are so much better off now. I don’t know how to thank him!

Talking Heads: Kelly Severide and Matt Casey

They look relaxed and happy.

MATT

Things are a lot better now.

KELLY (glances at Matt briefly)

Yeah, they are.

Matt’s smile widens.

RAMSEY VO

The relaunch is a success, but before I go, I’ve got one more surprise.

INT. RECEPTION

Jennifer, Kelly, Shay, Matt and Ramsey are standing in front of a little curtain hung over a picture on the wall. Ramsey unveils it to reveal a fancy frame of Andy’s picture with a plaque underneath. The plaque reads: Andy Daren: May We Never Forget.

SHAY

It’s great.

Kelly shakes Ramsey’s hand and claps a hand on Matt’s shoulder. Jennifer hugs Ramsey.

JENNIFER

Thank you, for all you’ve done for us.

RAMSEY

I always like helping good people. You deserve it.

Some more hand shaking and hugs.

RAMSEY (CONT)

Keep up the good work and you’ll go from strength to strength.

EXT. FRONT OF INN

RAMSEY

Well, it’s up to them now to continue to restore this place to its former glory without forgetting its legacy.

INT. RECEPTION

Matt and Kelly are standing shoulder to shoulder, looking at the plaque. They turn to each other and smile.

CREDITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the 'episode' is done! Am planning to do some behind-the-scenes fics in this series, including one with the youtube comments because of me, part of the fun of hotel hell is reading what everyone else thought: there's always someone who knows the people or has a friend who does so I think that'll be fun. So if any of you have an idea of a youtube comment, I'll include it in the fic!  
This is way in the future as I'll be working on something else for a while, but will get around to it eventually!  
Thanks for reading!  
:D

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a combo of me loving Hotel Hell and wanting to experiment with a different style so: this monstrosity was born!  
Unbeta'd so let me know if you spot anything!  
Thanks for reading!  
:D


End file.
